


Sunny Morning

by Valgus



Series: Nest of the Crows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost surreal to Kageyama that he just spent the whole night in the same room with Hinata. It was even more surreal for Kageyama to realize that they’d share more nights in this very room for the next three hundred and sixty five days.</p><p>But what was more surreal was that Kageyama didn't exactly dislike living in very close proximity to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Morning

Kageyama was standing on the court, on that blue-and-white uniform, sweating and panting as he passed the volleyball to where his teammates was supposed to spike it.

But there was no one there.

And Kageyama could only watch as the ball hit the ground on slow, agonizing motion.

Kageyama Tobio opened his dark blue eyes to unfamiliar dark ceiling that turned out to be a lower side of top bunk bed. The dark-haired boy was wheezing and clutching his chest. He wasn’t on his bedroom and the thought didn’t comfort him since he just woke up from his recurring nightmare. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kageyama evened out his breathing as he slowly, groggily recalled where he was.

He had entered Karasuno High and was now living on the dormitory.

Kageyama thought he could just play as setter and he could redeem his failure on junior high, but, alas, he met the carrot head, who was such a skilled yet sloppy player. Kageyama wasn’t allowed to join the Karasuno volleyball team until he showed proper, working relationship with Hinata Shouyou.

The same carrot head turned out to be his roommate and currently sleeping noisily just a little above Kageyama right now.

As the only kid, Kageyama had no experience of sharing living space with anyone. He didn’t think it’d be very comfortable, but since Shiratorizawa had rejected him, he had no choice but to enter Karasuno High and surrendered to his fate. Grunting, Kageyama reached his charging mobile phone upon the study table and saw that it was only three in the morning.

He ruffled his own hair, rubbed his eyes, and yawned as he calculated time he’d need to get ready for that five AM training. But then something slapped his nape and Kageyama jolted, turning his head around.

Hinata hand just landed his palm on his skin.

The shorter male was drooling all over the place, had his stomach exposed, and his blanket was almost fall near his feet. Kageyama could only blink. Of course, Hinata Shouyou would sleep just as energetic when he was awake. Kageyama squinted his eyes at Hinata.

It was almost surreal to think that they just spent the whole night in the same room. It was even more surreal for Kageyama to realize that they’d share more nights in this very room for the next three hundred and sixty five days.

Even though Kageyama had just meet Hinata Shouyou for less than twenty-four hours (including about half an hour they spent together back in junior high and the scene at the stairs afterwards), he definitely had seen plenty of faces Hinata could make. He had seen Hinata’s angry face, crying face, happy face, and, now, sleeping face. Hinata’s sleeping face made Kageyama envious. It was like Hinata was having the nicest dream and Kageyama felt like he’d like to have nice dream as well.

But all he had was nightmare from his last official match in junior high.

Sighing again, Kageyama reached for Hinata’s blanket and draped it over Hinata’s body. Kageyama contemplated for a couple of seconds on how much smaller Hinata looked underneath his white T-shirt, which has cartoon lion on it, and how small his torso was compared to Kageyama.

Yet this small guy somehow had the courage to stand up to him, Kageyama Tobio, the supposedly King of the Court who stood over 180 cm or 5'9", and declared that he would definitely beat Kageyama.

Hinata moved in his sleep, snuggling into his blanket, and smiling so happily, unlike Kageyama had ever seen before.

Kageyama caught himself staring at Hinata’s sleeping face longer than he meant to.

*)*

“Wake up, Dumbass.”

“Huh? What…? Who dare to call me—ouch!”

Hinata snapped his eyes open to a pillow thrown into his face. He gasped very audibly when he saw Kageyama Tobio’s face and was really confused for a couple of seconds. Hinata had thought he was sleeping on his own bedroom, before he realized he had move in to Karasuno High’s dormitory and shared a bedroom with the King of the Court.

He yawned and blinked, thinking that Kageyama would disappear after he rubbed his eyes. Unfortunately, Kageyama was still there, standing so menacingly on Karasuno High’s maroon red gym clothes as he glared at Hinata.

“Wh-what time is it?” Hinata yawned and tried to fold his blanket before jumping down from the top bunk. He landed perfectly on his feet and turned his head to Kageyama.

“Four fourty-five,” Kageyama crossed his arms on his chest. “We have fifteen minutes to get to the gym.”

Hinata yawned again, then shouted an, “Ossu!” and entered the bathroom. When he went out, Kageyama had redo his messy bed and blanket and threw Hinata his messenger bag.

“Let’s go,” the taller male grunted and walked towards the door first.

“You don’t need to tell me,” Hinata smiled and followed his new roommate.

*)*

Kageyama just realized he had no idea where Tanaka-senpai’s room was, but he didn’t have to go back to the dorm to get his senior, since the said senpai appeared not long after.

They had their secret training, which didn’t get disturbed after another senpai, Sugawara, joined. Hinata was just as noisy as usual, asking Kageyama for toss, when his receive was absolutely crap. They cleaned up the gym before the seven AM practice started and Kageyama had never been sleepier on his second day at Karasuno High.

But he had no time to feel sleepy.

Breakfast was served at eight, which means Kageyama and Hinata would have an hour to get ready for school. They raced back to their shared bedroom. Kageyama wheezed harder than when he practised as he slumped to sit on his bed. He’d never admit it out loud, but Hinata seemed perfectly fine even after running all the way from the gym to here, even through the killer stairs to the second floor that made Kageyama’s legs almost gave up. He made mental note not to run so fast on stairs anymore, since it could be dangerous as well.

As they waited for their sweat to dry, Hinata sat on his study chair and checked his phone. Before Kageyama knew it, Hinata was busy typing on his phone. Unlike Hinata, Kageyama’s inbox was empty. The dark-haired boy closed his flip phone and walked to the terrace. It was a cold morning, but the view to the mountain and Karasuno High was quite breathtaking. Kageyama drank it all in and reminded himself once again why he had entered Karasuno.

When he return to the bedroom, closing the sliding, glass door to the terrace, Kageyama exhaled happily on the warmth of the room. Hinata had finished fiddling with his phone and was currently smoothing out his Karasuno uniform. The orange head had turned his head around upon hearing Kageyama coming. Hinata had looked up and smile.

“From now on, we’re going to be Karasuno High’s students!” he exclaimed, his face bright with sun-like smile.

Kageyama didn’t know why Hinata was so happy with that. He didn’t know what to say to that either, so he just nodded and went to his box to get his unfirom as well.

That morning, Hinata took the shower first. When Kageyama entered the bathroom, which totally smelled like beach on summer, he thought he could get used to living in close proximity to Hinata, no matter how lousy he found Hinata as volleyball player.

As they dressed and stuffed their bags with books, Kageyama had found out that Hinata liked to talk. When Kageyama zipped his white bag close and ready to step in to his shoes, he had learned that Hinata had a little sister named Natsu, that Hinata’s favorite food was raw egg over rice, and that Hinata lived in a mountain they could see from the terrace.

Kageyama usually spent his morning in silence. His house was generally silent. Kageyama himself didn’t make much sound either.

But as he listened to Hinata chirped about how his mother bought him a pair of new Converse shoes for Karasuno, Kageyama felt like the morning outside the dorm just got a little brighter. He knew he was smiling when they walked down the stairs, side by side, to breakfast and a new day on new school, and, hopefully, a little later, new volleyball club.

*)*

Kageyama knew he should’ve known that Hinata was a sloppy eater.

After they retrieved their tray of breakfast, Hinata jumped in excitement when he saw that they had raw egg and rice for breakfast. The shorter boy almost trip on his feet—how the hell an athlete could be so clumsy? Now Kageyama really wondered what Hinata had been doing for the past three years—but Kageyama caught Hinata’s small, slender hips with one arm just in time, while still holding his own breakfast tray with another hand.

“T-thanks, Kageyama,” Hinata muttered, pink in the face, before returned his gaze to his beloved egg and rice.

They took seat the corner, trying to avoid Tanaka-senpai and Sugawara-senpai, so it didn’t look like they just spent time together on morning secret practice. Kageyama reached for the apple on his breakfast tray before placing it back and ate his lettuce salad first. Next to him, Hinata cracked the raw egg open and wolfed his bowl of rice down at such intensity that made Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

When Hinata took his face off the rice bowl—now empty in almost perfectly clean way—he had rice all over his cheeks.

“What?” the orange-head blinked his honey-colored eyes at Kageyama, completely oblivious to rice on his cheeks.

“You got rice on your cheeks, Dumbass,” Kageyama clicked his tongue. “You’re lousy on court, but you’re lousy at eating too, huh?”

Hinata’s face turned red and he had fumed, but what he did next wasn’t kicking or punching Kageyama. Hinata leaned closer and gave Kageyama his cheek. Kageyama blinked in confusion.

“Take it, then!”

“Take what?”

“The rice! From my face! Just rub them off if they bothered you so much!”

Kageyama grumbled, but he still raised his hand to rub Hinata’s cheeks with his palm. Hinata was noisy (“Ouch! That hurts! Ow! Be a little gentle, Stupid Kageyama!”) and the skin on his cheek was softer than Kageyama thought.

They left the dining hall side by side. Hinata’s cheeks were red from all the rubbing Kageyama did and his eyes were teary, though he still sighed happily upon breakfast he just ate. Kageyama really wanted to laugh because of Hinata, somehow. The most bizarre thing was that he didn't usually laugh or even feel the urge to do so.

It had been a very long time since he genuinely wanted to laugh and it was such a pleasant feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Since people seemed to like it, I add one more installation of this KageHina Dorm AU. Thank you so much for commenting and kudos-ing the previous piece, "Soap and Bunk Bed"!
> 
> I'm following the manga timeline precisely so far, but I might have to adjust some stuffs in the future.
> 
> This starts really slowly, much like the first dozen chapters of Haikyuu!!, but imagine all the fluff they're going to have once they become set.
> 
> Thank you for reading "Sunny Morning". Sorry for the very uncreative title.


End file.
